1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules, and particularly, to a lens module having a driving mechanism for lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, including, e.g., still camera modules and digital camera modules, are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. These camera modules are usually required to have autofocus and sometimes a zoom function as well.
Lens modules and image sensors are key components in camera modules. A typical lens module includes a lens assembly and a driving mechanism. The lens assembly includes at least one lens. The driving mechanism can be, e.g., a step motor configured for driving the lens to move relative to the image sensor, thereby achieving the autofocus or zoom function of the camera module. However, a typical step motor is heavy and bulky, and consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery system of a camera or an electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which can overcome the above shortcomings.